


Butter Does More Than Melt

by Telesilla



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-11
Updated: 2005-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob melts....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter Does More Than Melt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicforswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/gifts).



To look at him, all fresh faced and innocent looking, you'd think that butter wouldn't melt in William's mouth.

Robert knows better.

Rob melts even before Will's mouth opens. He doesn't melt like butter or even like chocolate; no, one slight smirk from Will, and Rob melts like caramel, all thick and slow and languid. And malleable, it becomes oh so easy to shape him into whatever mold Will chooses to pour him into.

"I want you to fuck me," Will murmurs at some party or other, and Rob finds himself slamming into Will in -- ironically enough -- the back of a coat closet without really knowing how he got there.

"Stand in front of this mirror," Will says a few days later. "I want you to see what I look like when I'm on my knees with your prick in my mouth." Within moments, there they are, and it's so fucking filthy to have Will -- who honestly does look like he's a mere fourteen years old -- sucking his cock that Rob doesn't know where to look or what to think.

"Do you love me?" Will asks, some months after they've become "friends," and Rob has to look away for a moment.

It's not that he doesn't love Will, it's that it doesn't matter. Rob may not really know too much about what love is like -- although a nice classical education leads him to believe that, if this is love, it's very much _eros_ \-- but he's fairly certain that this isn't the real, serious thing.

"Oh good," Will says as if Rob had answered the question, which, when Rob thinks about it, he supposes he did. "Because I don't love you, you know."

Will smiles then, and even as that wicked little smile leaves Rob breathless, he thinks of the butter analogy again. He thinks of Mrs. Singh down at his favorite Indian take away place and the time she showed him how she boils all the impurities out of butter to make _ghee_.

_Maybe I am more like butter than I thought._

And then Will is all over him and he can't think at all.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the middle of the night as flash fic for [](http://juleskicks.livejournal.com/profile)[**juleskicks**](http://juleskicks.livejournal.com/). For those who don't recognize the names, Robert Pattison (shown [here](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/telesilla/guys/nypremrobertjason1.jpg) with Jason Isaacs) played Cedric Diggory in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._ He is 19. William Moseley (shown [here](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/telesilla/guys/a900ecb7.jpg) with Noah Huntley who played the older Peter) played Peter Pevensie in _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe._ Although it's hard to believe, he's 18. Many thanks to the usual crowd of Mean Girls for their encouraging words about this one. _Ghee_ is clarified butter; it's used in place of oil in Indian cooking. You make it by boiling butter until all the impurities and water evaporate.


End file.
